


keep your chin up

by PeppyBismilk



Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Manhandling, Messy, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppyBismilk/pseuds/PeppyBismilk
Summary: “Linhardt! Look how many chin-ups I can do!”Caspar is determined to distract Linhardt from his research. It doesn’t take much.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: Casphardt Kinkmeme Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009218
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	keep your chin up

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this kinkmeme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=1598940#cmt1598940): _Literally what it says on the tin I just want Linhardt very happily sucking Caspar's dick_
> 
> _\+ Messy because who doesn't love a messy bj  
>  ++ Oral fixation  
> +++ Man handling but like,,, a bit of pushing around and hair pulling as let's be real Cas is a worry bug and Linhardt is too bratty to put up with it  
> ++++ Literally just filling the prompt people will have to tear my love for Lin sucking dick from my corpse_

“Linhardt!”

Linhardt is reading. Yes, he hears Caspar calling him, but this author’s argument for recessive heritance of Minor Crests is really quite fascinating, and—

“Linhardt! Look how many chin-ups I can do!”

—and if Linhardt looks up to see how many chin-ups Caspar can do, he’s never going to finish his book. 

Caspar is a peach and blue blur, moving up and down in Linhardt’s peripheral vision. Not only is Caspar working out on the very same tree Linhardt is under, but he’s doing it  _ shirtless, _ a combination he knows to be Linhardt’s weakness. 

“Honestly, Caspar”—Linhardt doesn't dare look up—“it’s as if you don’t want me to get any research done.”

“What?” Caspar’s voice goes high in mock scandal. “No, no, no, not at all! Keep on reading your book! I’ll just be here, working out in the hot, hot sun…”

“We’re in the shade.” 

“It makes me glad I don’t have to wear all that armor anymore,” Caspar says breezily, like he didn’t hear Linhardt. “Now that it’s just you and me, I don’t have to wear any clothes at all.”

Linhardt drops his book and Caspar drops his pants. Then, he jumps for a tree branch to resume his chin-ups, cock dangling on full display in front if Linhardt’s face.

Linhardt’s mouth goes dry. Even flaccid, Caspar’s cock hands past his balls. Gripping the tree, Caspar lifts his body up, then back down. His arms are spectacular, but Linhardt can’t tear his eyes away from that powerful cock, filling with blood under his gaze. Linhardt reaches down to smooth a hand over his own stirring dick. 

Crest research can wait.

Like a viper, Linhardt strikes when Caspar’s dick is close. His lips cover the head and Caspar pulls up, slipping out with a wet pop. 

“Whoa!” Caspar sucks in a deep breath. “I didn’t think that would actually work!” 

“Get back here.” One tug on Caspar’s leg puts him back where Linhardt wants him. “How strong are you feeling?”

“Invincible!” Caspar’a dick jumps on purpose, like he’s flexing a muscle. 

Linhardt licks his lips. “Then hang on tight.”

He grabs Caspar by the balls and licks one side of his cock from base to tip. Caspar shudders in his grip. He tastes good, earthy, and Linhardt gets his dick nice and wet, toying with his sack all the while.

“Linhardt…” 

Linhardt presses a kiss to Caspar’s slit, precome delightfully bitter on his lips. Then, he takes Caspar into his mouth. 

Caspar yells, so loud it echoes through the hills—probably all the way to the nearby village. 

_Good. Let them hear._

Linhardt moves further down his shaft with every push. Just half of Caspar’s cock fills his whole mouth, but his jaw burns so good when he goes deeper. Linhardt takes it slow—Caspar’s cock tastes so good throbbing on his tongue—until he hits that sweet spot, that exquisite, too-full ache. It’s perfect.

Perfect until Caspar adjusts his grip on the tree, jamming his cock into the back of Linhardt’s throat. 

“Sorry!” Caspar chokes out as Linhardt gags around him. “You okay?”

It takes more than a little gagging to hurt Linhardt. He rolls his eyes and swallows around Caspar’s cock—Caspar cries out again. Nice and slow, Linhardt eases Caspar down his open throat. 

When he’s in control, it’s amazing, and Linhardt moans at the stretch. Caspar can only sputter as Linhardt pushes deeper, until the point where Caspar’s cock starts to bend to his curves. It’s so tight drool drips down Linhardt’s chin. He couldn’t breath through his mouth if he wanted to.

One push more and Linhardt could bury his nose in the coarse curls at the base of Caspar’s dick. He needs to stifle himself in that heady scent and sign his throat over to Caspar. He needs to be used.

When Caspar wraps his legs around Linhardt’s neck to bridge the gap, Linhardt almost comes on the spot. Caspar has the power now, and he works his hips, fucking Linhardt’s throat in shallow strokes. It’s all Linhardt can do to moan around him. Blood rushes his head until he’s dizzy, and Caspar’s hair tickles his nose in a delicious sort of torture. His mouth, his throat, his whole body—Caspar can have it all. 

Fingers curl in Linhardt’s hair—Caspar’s so fucking strong he can hang by one arm. Linhardt’s dick throbs in his pants. He can take more, more pain, more cock, and Caspar delivers, fucking him so hard his throat will be wrecked for days.

Caspar’s reduced to swearing, yelling even louder than before, like he wants a sore throat too. He yanks Linhardt back by the hair, teasing him with a blissful gasp of fresh air before spearing Linhardt’s throat again.

Pain blisters bright where Caspar’s knuckles dig in to push him back into place. It hurts more than his jaw, almost a welcome distraction, but Linhardt isn’t that far gone. When Caspar gets too rough, he gets punished, and Linhardt delivers a hard slap to his ass. 

Of course, that’s what gets Caspar off. Scorching hot come shoots down Linhardt’s burning throat as Caspar clamps his legs even tighter. Everything hurts so good: Caspar’s screams pierce his ears as come overflows his mouth. Linhardt swallows as much of it as he can, like he needs it to survive. One thing is certain: he needs this, needs Caspar to claim him and fuck his throat raw. It’s love, pure and simple. 

_ Finally,  _ Linhardt shoves a hand down his own pants. He jerks his cock desperately as spit and come run down his neck and tears sting his eyes. All his senses blur together until they burst, white-hot, drowning his shaking body in pleasure. It’s as intense in his throat as it is in his dick. On some level, he knows he’s coating Caspar’s dick in spit, snot, and tears, but it’s so good he doesn’t care. Caspar definitely doesn’t. He clings to Linhardt, the last quakes of his hips almost unbearable. 

Air. Linhardt needs air and relief, and he gets both when he pulls off of Caspar’s flagging cock. Caspar heaves a ragged breath and drops to the ground in a heap. There’s come  _ everywhere,  _ all over Linhardt’s hand and clothes, as if this is the first sex they’ve had in days. (It’s not.)

“Are you all right?” asks the pile of flesh Linhardt knows to be Caspar.

“Outstanding,” Linhardt rasps. He sounds like a frog, but it’s nothing a little tea won’t fix. Although, the idea of other people—shopkeepers, travelers—hearing him like this this sends another pulse through him. Will they ask if he’s sick, or will they know his dear boyfriend lovingly wrecked his throat? 

Part of him wants to shout it from the mountains, but that would be a lot of effort even if he had a voice, so he just slinks to the ground next to Caspar.

“You’re amazing,” says Caspar, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips. 

Linhardt doesn’t reply, not out loud. He just lets Caspar massage his jaw and curls up next to him for a much needed (and well-deserved) nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Casphardt anon again, and I hope I did the prompt justice! Thanks so much for the encouragement on all these fills, and thanks for reading this story, too. 
> 
> My other Casphardt kinkmeme fills  
> [where do you get off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553393) (sex on a crowded train)  
> [run me 'til i can't go further](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346504) (size kink)  
> [the rest can all fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110557) (first time)  
> [intoxicated, flying high](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473587) (sweat kink)  
> [knocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649873) (ass eating while playing video games)  
> [somebody once told me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458335) (jerking off while watching shrek)  
> [gonna wear that dress you like, skin-tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863230) (Gremory Linhardt)  
> [gift-wrapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027519) (powerbottom Caspar)  
> [can’t live without your love inside me now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079596) (fisting)  
> [no small feat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243759) (small dick and proud Caspar)  
> [getting better all the time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412094) (bad sex turned good)  
> [overdue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451880) (librarian kink)


End file.
